


Life Is Beautiful

by Minorine



Series: Playlist [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humanstuck, Karezi, M/M, POV Karkat Vantas, Recreational Drug Use, Sad :o(
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minorine/pseuds/Minorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Elle s'appelait Terezi. C'était vraiment une très belle femme, Terezi, dommage qu'elle soit tombée si bas. Elle aurait pu réussir sa vie, elle avait tout pour réussir. Pourtant, elle en avait décidé autrement. Elle avait prit un tout autre chemin. Cette fille est une bourrique, dès qu'elle a décidé quelque chose, c'est super dur de vouloir l'écarter du chemin qu'elle veut prendre. Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé un bon millier de fois ! »</p><p>~Karkat~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit cet OS à un moment où je me faisais chier.  
> J'en suis assez fière, mais en même temps je trouve que quelque chose ne colle pas.  
> Je ne saurais dire quoi cependant.  
> Je me suis un peu appuyée sur la chanson Life Is Beautiful, une chanson de Sixx: A.M. D'où le titre de l'OS.  
> Bonne lecture, je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin.
> 
> /!\ Si vous lisez tout de suite la note de fin, attendez-vous à des spoilers sur la fin de l'OS.

C'est ce jour-là que je la rencontrais. Elle semblait avoir les pieds sur Terre, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Elle avait toujours cet inséparable sourire aux lèvres, c'était marrant à voir. Mais ce jour-là, alors qu'elle se tenait à la barre des témoins, elle ne riait pas. Bien au contraire, les chuchotements qui parvenaient à mes oreilles étaient on ne peut plus clairs sur le fait qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vue aussi sérieuse. Son regard a croisé le mien, une fraction de secondes. C'était une de trop, puisque depuis nos routes ne se sont plus vraiment séparées. Elle se dirigeait fièrement vers sa barre, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle n'avait pas encore été appelée. Pour sûr elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, à ce moment-là, c'était de témoigner. Sauver une âme innocente du purgatoire. Son courage en avait fait frémir plus d'un lorsqu'elle avait abattu des poings rageurs sur sa table et s'était écrié, d'une voix forte et qui aurait très bien pu passer pour celle du juge :

« Terezi Pyrope, appelée à la barre des témoins. »

Ce jour-là, elle avait discouru toute seule et on l'avait laissée faire. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que nous aurions pu dire d'autre sinon d'observer en silence ? Son discours était parfait, digne des plus grandes plaidoiries jamais prononcées en ces lieux, il ne comportait aucune faille aussi infime soit-elle. Du moins, c'est ce que nous étions tous venus à espérer. Cette fille, sortie d'on ne savait où, avait été capable de remplacer l'avocat incompétent que nous avions payé une fortune. J'ignorais que mon meilleur pote avait des amis qui savaient aussi bien parler. Et cette fille, elle arrivait à chaque fois à mettre le doigt sur ce qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas été abordé. Elle parlait de la consommation abusive de drogues, de ses effets aussi bien secondaires que primaires. Elle parlait des erreurs commises par la Cour qui avait fait traîner le procès en longueur alors qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit mais surtout, surtout, ses propos étaient tellement remplis d'émotions qu'on aurait cru qu'elle y avait été. Qu'elle avait pataugé dans la même merde noire que mon ami, qu'elle avait tout partagé avec lui.

Lui ? C'est un cas bien austère. J'ai bon espoir qu'il redevienne ce qu'il était avant, doux comme un agneau et sans la moindre once de folie. Mais, s'il était sur le chemin de la guérison, nous ne serions pas tous ici, au tribunal. Attendez… J'ai dis lui ? Sûrement ne suis-je pas habitué à parler de quelqu'un d'autre que lui, puisqu'en ce moment il est mon unique centre d'intérêt. Mais là, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à lui. Il n'est même pas là. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi, à chaque fois que je vais au tribunal, j'ai l'impression que c'est pour lui. J'ai l'impression que c'est pour purger sa peine et ça me terrifie. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire s'il se retrouvait au tribunal, que j'étais appelé à la barre… Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose d'aussi bien que la Pyrope. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je connaissais beaucoup l'accusée. Je suis un témoin lambda parmi tant d'autres. Je viens juste parce que je risque de croiser quelques amis. Je viens juste parce qu'il m'a supplié de le faire. Pourtant il n'est pas là. Je ne sais pas où il est et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir où il se trouve. Sûrement encore dans les bras de Morphée. Tout ça, ça finira par le détruire. Je me sentirais alors très mal, vraiment très mal.

« M. Vantas est appelé à la barre. »

Je sursaute en entendant mon nom. Trop perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas fait attention au fait que je me trouvais toujours au tribunal. Que j'étais l'un des témoins de la victime. Victime qui se tient à l'abri des regards indiscrets, dans sa cage de verre, alors que son agresseur croupit dans la prison la plus proche. Alors que son agresseur ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Il paraît qu'ils ont eu des complications pour le sortir de taule, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas encore là. J'espère qu'elle n'en a pas profité pour s'enfuir, le pauvre bougre ne semble pas avoir besoin de plus que ce qu'il a déjà. Et lui, lui qui m'avait dit qu'il viendrait et qui ne tient jamais ses promesses. Je le hais.

Je me lève, me dirigeant lentement vers l'endroit où se tenait la Pyrope un peu plus tôt. Avant moi. Elle a retrouvé le sourire, je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Alors j'avance, le pas beaucoup moins assuré que la fille tout à l'heure. Pour me donner un genre, je mets les mains dans les poches de mon pantalon. Plus que pour me donner un genre, c'est pour éviter que les autres remarquent à quel point mes mains tremblent. Putain Gamzee, grouille ! Tu m'as dis que tu serais là quand j'y passerais, pour me rassurer de ton sourire débile de drogué. Si je ne te vois pas, comment veux-tu que je sois convainquant ? Le regard du juge se fait plus insistant sur moi, me poussant à accélérer la cadence. Bon sang Gamzee, où es-tu passé ?! Je m'assois à la place de la Pyrope, tremblant plus que je ne l'avais cru au départ. Contrairement à la fille à lunettes, je ne lève pas. Mes poings rageurs restent au fond de mes poches, je ne tiens pas à attirer l'attention des gens plus que de raison. Après tout je ne les connais pas trop, ces deux-là. Gamzee les connaît bien plus que moi, il aurait du témoigner lui aussi. Mais il n'est pas là. Le juge s'adresse directement à moi.

« Aviez-vous de bonnes relations avec les Nitram ? »

Cette question, je l'attendais. J'aurais pu l'envoyer bouler en lui disant que je m'en foutais, que je n'étais là que parce qu'un ami m'avait obligé à venir, mais au moment où j'ai ouvert la bouche quelqu'un est entré en courant dans la salle. Essoufflé, il s'est prit les pieds dans le tapis de sol -de très mauvais goût selon moi-. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de parler. De hurler même, pour que tous entendent bien ce qu'il se passait.

« La détenue s'est échappée, quelqu'un l'a aidée à s'enfuir ! »

Là, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'il se passe, malgré tout le stress qui pèse encore sur mes épaules. Je me lève de ma chaise, cours jusqu'au type à terre et l'attrape par le col. Je le secoue avec toute la force dont je suis capable, tant pis pour les blessures en plus que cela pourrait lui coûter.

« OU ILS SONT PARTIS CONNARD, OU IL EST ??! »

Il me fixe sans comprendre. Moi j'ai très bien compris. Il sait qui l'a aidée à s'échapper. Si je n'arrive pas à temps, j'aurais un meurtre sur la conscience. Il ne va pas la laisser filer comme ça, pas après ce qu'elle a osé faire. Il va vouloir la buter et pour ça j'ai besoin qu'il me réponde. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a forcé à aller au procès. Il a beau être drogué, il est malin. Il savait que je l'empêcherais d'aller lui faire sa fête, du coup il m'a fait des promesses en l'air juste dans le but de pouvoir aller la trouver. Je le hais. On ne fait pas ça à son meilleur pote. Putain, j'ai envie de chialer, faites qu'il me réponde vite ce con !

Une main se pose sur mon épaule alors que je m'apprêtais à gueuler une seconde fois. J'essaye de me dégager. Ça marche une minute avant que la main ne revienne. Cette main me fait chier, j'ai l'impression que c'est un obstacle à ma crédibilité et que le type ne crachera pas le morceau tant que je l'ai sur l'épaule. Mais si je ne peux m'en débarrasser, je vais juste l'ignorer.

« Laisse-moi faire, me chuchote une voix féminine qui me calme instantanément. »

Je m'écarte pour la laisser passer, lâchant le type qui tombe sourdement sur le sol. Satisfaite, la Pyrope s'accroupit devant lui et je n'entends pas ce qu'ils se disent. Ils causent longtemps, trop longtemps pour que ce soit quelque chose de banal. Le type commence à perdre des couleurs et la fille se relève, enlevant toute la poussière qui aurait pu se loger sur ses habits. Elle se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire pendant que le type au sol me hurle que cette femme est une tarée. Moi, je vois juste une jolie fille qui me sourit et m'attrape par la main pour la forcer à la suivre. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je me suis énervé, la chaleur qui émane de sa main est en train de me faire oublier la merde de mon meilleur ami. Et si c'était ça, la véritable chose à faire ? Essayer de l'oublier pour me concentrer sur ma vie à moi ?

Je me claque mentalement. On réfléchira philosophie de vie une autre fois, pour l'instant tout ce qui compte c'est Gamzee. Et Vriska, mais ça c'est moins important. Il faut juste qu'il ne la tue pas. Je ne veux pas que mon cauchemar se réalise, je ne veux jamais aller au tribunal pour un meurtre que Gamzee aurait causé par vengeance. Quelque chose me tracasse cependant… Pourquoi la Pyrope m'aide ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à y gagner ? Est-ce qu'elle ne risquerait pas de nous trahir une fois Gamzee et Vriska retrouvés pour…? Je me souviens alors de sa plaidoirie de tout à l'heure. Elle y mettait tellement d'émotions que c'est impossible qu'elle n'ai rien vécu de ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle avait même risqué de provoquer les juges, juste pour avoir un espoir de sauver Vriska de la pendaison. Avant de passer la colline derrière laquelle j'entends des cris plaintifs qui me glacent le sang parce que j'en reconnais certains, Terezi s'arrête. Je veux m'approcher, mais elle garde sa main serrée dans la mienne. Elle a quelque chose à me dire.  
« Gamzee m'a parlé de toi. Karkat. Quand je l'ai supplié de m'aider pour Vriska, il avait l'air en colère. »

Les plaintes redoublent de puissance et je commence à avoir vraiment peur pour Gamzee. Bordel, pourquoi elle ne me lâche pas !

« J'en avais marre de rester passive et de voir tout ça se passer devant moi sans rien faire. Du coup, j'ai redoublé d'efforts. J'ai échafaudé un plan pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir librement. J'ai trouvé cet endroit qui n'est surveillé par aucun centre de police. Mais, à côté, je savais qu'elle allait être rattrapée par les forces de l'ordre à un moment ou un autre. »

Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle aura fait ça pour rien puisque dans peu de temps Gamzee va l'étrangler pour se venger. Il lui en veut de s'être prise à Tavros, parce que Tavros l'intéressait bien plus que n'importe quelle femme. Quand est-ce qu'elle va percuter bordel ? Elle ne comprend pas que les gémissements, c'est ceux de… Merde, il n'y a pas que des gémissements de femme. Ça veut dire qu'ils se blessent mutuellement ? Mon cœur se serre et je pense un moment à me dégager de l'étreinte de la Pyrope avec force, mais je devine bien vite qu'elle n'hésitera pas à enfoncer ses ongles dans mon bras pour éviter que je bouge.

« J'espère que le tribunal ne désapprouvera pas mes méthodes, je m'en voudrais en tant que professeur en droit, mais si on arrive à la maintenir assez longtemps hors du champ d'action de la justice, je suis persuadée qu'ils vont réfléchir à ma plaidoirie et elle ne tardera pas à être acquittée. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance… »

Ouais, bah c'est mal barré. Je voudrais pas dire, mais tu es le seul obstacle entre mon meilleur ami et moi en cet instant même.

« … et de ne pas tenter de me discréditer devant les juges avec une plaidoirie vacillante. Contente-toi de répondre aux questions comme si tu ne savais pas que je l'avais libérée. »

Mes yeux glissent vers la colline, je me mords la lèvre en remarquant qu'il n'y a plus aucun bruit. Ils ont fini par s’entre-tuer, comme je le craignais. Au moins, de cette façon, il n'y aura pas de procès ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour les sauver, rien que parce qu'une certaine Pyrope aura été trop bavarde. Mon regard glisse à nouveau vers elle et je vois qu'elle sourit toujours. Elle sourit de toutes dents comme si elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Aurait-elle des tendances sadiques ?

« Ne va pas voir. Crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas ce que tu verrais. »

Une larme coule de son œil, une unique larme. Pourtant, elle continue de sourire comme si la vie continuait.

« Moi aussi, je l'aimais. »

Quoi ? QUOI ?! Non, je ne peux pas permettre ça ! Pas après qu'on aient tous les deux couru comme des dératés à travers toute la ville. Ils ne peuvent pas crever maintenant, pas après tout ce que nous avons fait. J'arrive enfin à dégager sa main et je monte la colline. Elle ne semble pas vouloir me rattraper. Tant mieux, à quoi bon faire de la torture psychologique alors que tout est fini ?

Alors qu'ils sont tous les deux… EN TRAIN DE S'EMBRASSER ?!

Et les cris plaintifs alors, qu'est-ce que… ? Oh bordel, en fait non, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi !!! Me dites pas qu'ils ont… dans le sable… Eûrk ! Je reviens sur mes pas avant qu'ils me remarquent, remontant jusqu'à la Pyrope qui, en voyant ma tête, ne peut s'empêcher de se moquer. Ah. Ah. Elle m'a bien mené en bateau cette nana, j'ai vraiment cru qu'ils s'étaient entre-tués. Je râle en clamant que ce n'est pas drôle, pourtant je sens qu'un truc s'est déchiré en moi. Ça fait putain de mal, mais le rire clair qui résonne à mes oreilles le panse un peu. Si elle a réussi à retrouver les sourire après deux ou trois larmes, pourquoi pas moi ? C'est bien ça qu'elle voulait dire par "moi aussi je l'aimais", non ?

* * *

Les années ont passés. Vriska a été acquittée. Le temps que cela se passe, nous sommes retournés au tribunal en disant que l'on ne les avaient pas trouvés. Heureusement, ils n'ont pas mis beaucoup de temps à l'acquitter. Il y avait une petite cabane derrière la colline, mais je ne pense pas que Vriska aurait tenu plus longtemps dans le cabanon. Même avec la présence ponctuelle de Gamzee pour la rassurer et… bref, ne nous étendons pas là-dessus, je me fais du mal pour rien. Ouais, parce que depuis le temps je me suis mis au courant. Mon meilleur pote, en comprenant qu'il aimait les hommes, je ne le voyais plus vraiment comme un pote. J'ai compris trop tard que j'avais commencé à le voir comme un petit-ami potentiel. Je m'en suis rendu compte alors qu'il avait changé de bord. Qu'il était allé avec Vriska. J'ai arrêté de m'attrister pour ça, encore plus lorsqu'on a décidé d'habiter tous ensemble. Terezi et moi, on a décidé de se mettre en couple. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour. C'était juste pour se consoler mutuellement de notre amour perdu. Ça n'a pas marché longtemps. Enfin, je veux dire, bien sûr, Terezi est sympa et jolie, mais elle n'avait que le nom de Vriska à la bouche. Elle me faisait penser à une maman qui couve son œuf pour que personne n'y touche. Je ne devais pas être mieux, autant je lui faisais remarquer qu'elle parlait de Vriska, autant elle me faisait le même reproche avec Gamzee. Je suppose que, malgré tout ça, on a pas réussi à totalement oublier ce qui nous tourmentaient. Mais elle, elle est allée plus loin que ça.

Terezi et moi, on trouvait que Gamzee et Vriska étaient mignons ensemble… quand ils se droguaient, parce que là ils se gueulaient dessus en permanence et étaient super violents entre eux. Une fois, ça a dégénéré. Vriska a perdu un œil et elle a griffé Gamzee très profondément au visage. A partir de là, ils ont rompu. D'un accord commun, Terezi et moi avons fait de même. Je pensais qu'elle allait tenter sa chance avec Vriska, mais elle a préféré se noyer dans une relation avec Gamzee. Enfin, je ne sais pas si le mot "noyer" est le mot approprié. Elle avait l'air d'être sincèrement tombée sous son charme. En même temps je la comprend, quand il est drogué ce crétin de clown est adorable. Même si ce n'est pas bon pour sa santé et que ça le détruit. Ça l'empêche d'être violent, comme Vriska. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de s'en prendre à Terezi le jour où il n'a pas eu sa dose à temps. Je n'étais pas là au moment où ça s'est produit, j'étais justement allé la chercher sa came. Quand je suis revenu et que j'ai vu l'ambulance, j'ai eu si peur que je n'ai pas osé entrer. J'ai même fait tomber la came de Gamzee, il m'en aurait voulu s'il avait été là. Un infirmier m'a vu, il a appelé un flic qui est venu me voir pour me demander de circuler, qu'il n'y avait rien à voir. Mais ma mine bouleversée l'a fait changer d'avis.

« Vous vivez ici ?

\- O-oui, fut la seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche.

\- Vous n'auriez pas du le laisser tout seul, il a blessé vos deux amies. L'une a d'ailleurs peu de chances de s'en sortir.

\- Vous voulez venir avec nous ? Me demanda à son tour l'infirmier qui s'était approché. »

Je ne fus capable que de hocher la tête. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'avais été trop pressé par le temps pour penser qu'elles n'arriveraient pas à contenir sa violence, à deux. Gamzee a vraiment trop de force, il n'a apparemment pas été blessé une seule fois. Il a directement été en cellule, avec la camisole et la cellule capitonnée. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai entendu de la bouche des infirmiers durant le trajet. Je ne sais toujours pas laquelle des deux filles a été blessée mortellement, mais ce que je sais c'est que l'une d'elle est morte pendant le trajet. Elle a succombé aux blessures infligées par Gamzee. Visiblement, cette fois-ci il était déchaîné. Ça fait un peu peur en y repensant, j'aurais sûrement pu la sauver si j'avais été présent. Mais si j'avais été présent, ça aurait voulu dire que l'une des filles serait allé chercher la came. Pas Vriska, sinon je doute qu'elle aurait tout pris pour elle sans en laisser une seule miette à Gamzee. Terezi aurait pu négocier un bon prix avec ses méthodes obscures de tout jugement, mais si elle n'avait pas été là j'aurais eu peur de faire une bêtise. Une putain de bêtise que j'aurais regretté toute ma vie. Parce que malgré tout ce que je me laisse croire, je suis encore entiché de Gamzee. Putain, je hais ces putains de relations humaines, elles sont tellement complexes qu'on pourrait en faire des douzaines et des douzaines de films cucul. Aheum… Ce n'est pas non plus comme si je les avaient presque tous vus.

Je me suis rendu dans la chambre de la survivante, obligé de lui annoncer que sa camarade était décédée et qu'il faudrait voir pour des funérailles. Avant d'entrer, on m'a mis en garde que je pourrais être choqué. Oui, la survivante était devenue infirme. Elle me l'a annoncé comme ça, de but en blanc, disant qu'il fallait qu'elle me le dise avant pour ne pas que je pleure devant elle. Elle m'a pris pour un fragile ou ça se passe comment ? J'ai grogné et elle a ajouté que ce qu'il fallait penser dans ce genre de cas c'est que le plus grave était derrière. L'important c'était qu'elle soit en vie. Elle m'a ensuite laissé seul face à la porte fermée, dans cet hôpital où tout est aseptisé.  
Et là, le temps s'est arrêté.

Tout s'est passé si vite, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réaliser. Tout allait bien, tout allait pour le mieux et ça a dérapé si rapidement. Maintenant ça ne pourrait pas aller plus mal. Gamzee est en taule, dans peu de temps il sera jugé et mon cauchemar va se réaliser. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'y aura peut-être pas Terezi pour le défendre. Parce que je ne sais pas laquelle des deux il a tuée. Mais j'ai peu d'espoirs pour Terezi, je suis presque certain de trouver Vriska dans le lit de cette chambre. Terezi devait être collée à Gamzee quand il a pété un plomb. C'est sûrement elle qu'il a attaquée en premier. Plus on est proche de lui, plus il est violent. J'ai des cicatrices qui peuvent en témoigner et l’œil manquant de Vriska en témoigne tout autant. J'avale lentement ma salive. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je me tiens là, devant cette porte close, mais pour moi c'est une éternité. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir. Dans les deux cas, je me mettrais à chialer. Pas forcément pour l'incident de la survivante, mais plutôt pour le fait que je saurais celle qui est morte. Je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrais. Surtout s'il s'agit de Terezi.

J'inspire profondément pour calmer les battements de mon cœur alors que je pose ma main sur la poignée. Est-ce que je suis sûr de vouloir savoir qui est morte ? Je peux tout simplement m'en aller et organiser l'enterrement de l'une d'elle sans savoir de qui il s'agit. Ensuite, quand la survivante sortira de l'hôpital… Non, je serais forcément confronté à la réalité à un moment ou un autre. Autant que ça soit tout de suite. Je tourne la poignée et fait pivoter la porte. Je n'entre pas tout de suite, le temps s'étire comme une ligne infinie que je rêverais de couper. Si ce n'est pas Terezi, je fonds en larmes. Une voix effrayée me parvient de l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Qui est là ? »

Je ne reconnais pas la voix, elle est trop faible et hésitante. J'inspire une nouvelle fois, hésitant à répondre. Je peux encore me sauver comme si je n'étais jamais venu, mais ça serait bête maintenant que j'ai fais un pas. Alors, je me mets à courir dans la salle avant de changer d'avis. Ce serait trop con et couard de ma part. J'arrive à hauteur du lit et lorsque je la reconnais malgré le linge sur son visage, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Elle tâtonne l'espace devant elle, comme si elle avait senti que je m'étais approché. Sans réfléchir, je prend sa main et l'embrasse. Mes larmes coulent franchement maintenant et elle relève la tête vers moi. Elle sourit encore. Même après tout ça, elle trouve la force de sourire.

« Gamzee, c'est toi ? »

Il faudrait que je parle, mais je ne peux que resserrer mes deux mains sur la sienne, encore vibrante de vie malgré les événements récents. Elle a survécu. Elle a survécu et Vriska est morte. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais cette information me soulage un peu. Si elle est en vie, elle va pouvoir m'aider à sortir Gamzee du pétrin dans lequel il est. Ce pétrin que nous avons essayé d'empêché la première fois que nous nous sommes vus. Comme quoi, la réalité nous rattrape quoi qu'on fasse. Je me racle la gorge, son sourire se ternit un peu.

« Gamzee…?

\- Je… Je… C'est pas Gamzee. Gamzee est en taule. »

Un nouveau silence, bien plus pesant que le précédent. Elle semble comprendre mais fait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne me voie pas, elle semble se douter que je la regarde et elle baisse la tête vers sa couverture.

« Nous… Nous avons échoué, c'est ça ?

\- Échoué ?

\- Gamzee l'a tuée, c'est ça ? Je m'en doutais… Quand elle s'est jetée sur lui pour me protéger, j'ai cru qu'il lui avait transpercé le ventre. Il a trouvé la visseuse Karkat ! On avait beau la cacher, il la retrouvait tout le temps et cette fois… cette fois il s'en est servi et--

\- TEREZI ! C'est bon, c'est fini. Le pire est derrière nous maintenant, le futur ne peut qu'en être meilleur.

\- Avec Gamzee en prison ? C'est ça que tu appelles un meilleur futur ? S'ils le condamne, on aura perdu deux amis. Même plus…

\- On arrivera à le sortir de là, je hurle en l'attrapant par les épaules. Tu as réussi à faire sortir Vriska, je suis sûr que pour Gamzee c'est possible aussi. »

J'ai essayé de paraître convaincu, mais j'ai peu d'espoirs s'il se trouve vraiment dans une cellule capitonnée. Ils ne le laisseront pas sortir, même pour le procès. C'est comme ça qu'elle a réussi a faire sortir Vriska je présume, puisque le type faisait partie du convoi. Ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est que Terezi ne sera peut-être pas sortie de l'hôpital le jour de son procès. Si je dois me démerder tout seul pour la défense de Gamzee, je serais rapidement dans la merde. Parce que je stresse à chaque fois que je parle, du coup je me barque et me réfugie derrière un vocabulaire ordurier. Ça ne va pas l'aider à sortir de taule si j'offusque les juges sans le vouloir.

Je me suis inquiété pour rien. Après qu'ils aient fait une magouille avec les yeux déjà bien morts de Terezi, ils l'ont renvoyée chez elle comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'a pas eu le droit à de la rééducation, que dalle. C'est vraiment des cons dans cet hôpital, je comprendrais presque qu'ils aient laissé Vriska crever. Ça leur faisait une place de plus pour engranger de l'argent. Terezi a réapprit à vivre toute seule, je lui ai acheté une cane d'aveugle qu'on a choisi ensemble. Il y en avait une avec une tête de dragon rouge, elle m'a demandé de la décrire précisément mais, comme je trouvais moi aussi le modèle pas mal et que de toute façon elle ne pourrait jamais le voir, je lui ai offert. Elle s'en sert souvent. Tellement qu'elle a remarqué sans le faire attention qu'il y avait une lame à l'intérieur de sa cane. Ça l'a fait sourire, au moins elle ne risquait pas de se faire agresser de nouveau. Elle a prit pour habitude de renifler les choses pour mieux cerner ce qu'elles sont. Une fois, elle a même réussi à deviner que je rougissais rien qu'en reniflant ma figure.

Je stresse. C'est la première fois que nous allons voir Gamzee depuis l'incident qui a coûté la vie à Vriska. Au début, je ne voulais pas venir. Mais Terezi a insisté, elle ne voulait pas y aller toute seule. Avoir une présence rassurante, une présence qu'elle connaît à côté d'elle ne pourra que lui faire du bien. Surtout qu'elle se prend encore des murs, lorsqu'elle est perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'est pas encore totalement habituée à sa nouvelle vie. Je me dis qu'on va souffrir, voir Gamzee alors que ça doit faire un mois qu'il a été privé de drogues ça ne doit pas être très beau à voir. Et puis, inutile de dire qu'il doit nous en vouloir pour ne pas être allés le voir avant. Arrivés devant l'imposant bâtiment, on se fait d'abord refouler.

Terezi trépigne comme une enfant, elle ne supporte toujours pas ce genre d'injustices. Ça semble marcher, puisqu'un autre garde arrive et inspecte notre titre de visite. En soupirant il nous fait entrer, nous répétant les consignes de sécurité comme si ça l'ennuyait à un point inimaginable. Je le comprend, rester ici pour délivrer à chaque fois le même message, ça ne doit pas être bien palpitant comme boulot. J'apprends avec soulagement qu'il sera drogué pendant toute la durée de l'entretien. Peut-être qu'au final nous aurions du venir plus souvent, il aurait eu sa dose quotidienne de drogues. Quand il est entré, j'ai envié Terezi de ne pas le voir. Il avait toujours sa camisole blanche, les cheveux dans tous les sens faute de les avoir trop triturés pendant sa "cure", un sourire béat sur le visage comme à chaque fois qu'il plane, mais quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. Surtout au moment où ses yeux se sont posés sur moi. Quand ils sont glissé sur Terezi, il a demandé si elle le voyait. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine, que les orbites de Terezi étaient devenus aussi creux que sa caboche. Il ne s'est même pas énervé. A la place, je l'ai vu avoir un drôle de spasme. Sa lèvre a bougé de façon assez peu naturelle. En temps normal j'en aurais ri, mais là… là j'avais juste envie de me foutre à chialer. Parce qu'ils étaient en couple avant. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux et moi j'enviais leur bonheur. J'aurais peut-être fini par oublier Gamzee, je me serais peut-être trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Mais non, il a fallu que tout dérape. Et malheureusement, ce n'était pas encore fini. Il restait encore le procès. Celui de Gamzee.

Je lui ai dis qu'il avait tué Vriska. Il m'a regardé comme si ça ne lui faisait rien. Ça m'a fait froid dans le dos, mais ensuite j'ai remarqué que ses yeux devenaient humides. Mais il ne voulait pas pleurer devant nous. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, ce connard de clown gardait un semblant de fierté. Pas comme moi, pourtant j'avais été l'un des rares épargnés de cette histoire. Le seul épargné. Je ne me droguais pas, j'avais une hygiène de vie correcte. En fait, j'aurais pu tous les abandonner et refaire ma vie, j'avais de quoi réussir. Mais on ne laisse pas en plan l'amour de sa vie. Ni ses amis d'ailleurs. Surtout pas ses amis. Il faut les soutenir dans les moments difficiles et eux feront de même dès que l'occasion se présentera. Si l'occasion devait se présenter… Je crois que l'on ne vivra jamais pire que ce qui nous arrive et je l'espère. J'espère déjà que nous en sortirons en un seul morceau.

L'entretien avec Gamzee s'est passé au-delà de tout ce que j'espérais. Il ne s'est pas énervé, il a dit qu'il ne nous en voulait pas. On avait fait ce que l'on devait. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait s'attaquer à Vriska et Terezi dans un emportement ou alors qu'il avait fini par trouver la visseuse. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il fallait que je me dépêche de rentrer. J'ai perdu ma fierté une fois de plus, j'ai chialé encore une fois. Terezi a prit le visage de Gamzee dans ses mains, ils se sont embrassés après un moment. J'ai profité de ce court instant pour pleurer, en silence. Ni Gamzee, ni Terezi n'auraient du savoir. Mais je crois bien que Terezi l'a flairé, cette maudite odeur d'eau salée qui échapperait aux personnes voyantes. En rentrant, on s'est engueulés. C'était à prévoir qu'elle comprendrait que je ne l'avais toujours pas oublié, Terezi avait toujours été vive d'esprit. Ce n'était pas être aveugle qui allait altérer son intelligence. Après avoir eu un semblant de réconciliations -si on peut appeler ça comme ça- nous avons commencé à préparer la plaidoirie pour la défense de Gamzee.

C'est finalement arrivé. Le tribunal. J'avais toutes les feuilles, Terezi m'avait dit de les garder le temps qu'elle arrive. Elle aurait du retard. J'ai compris ce qu'elle comptait faire, j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais elle m'a ri au nez. Même lorsqu'on en étaient au tribunal pour Vriska, je pense qu'elle aurait fait de même. Si je la connaissais. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de la convaincre de renoncer, mais elle ne m'a jamais écouté. Elle est trop têtue pour que j'espère lui faire comprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais merde, elle est aveugle quoi ! Quel genre de con laisse les filles aveugles aller toute seules tremper dans des magouilles forgées de fer blanc ? Pas grand monde. Je suis juste un connard idéaliste. Je pense que la justice acquittera Gamzee comme elle a acquittée Vriska. Je ne suis pas un chevalier, je n'en ai pas l'étoffe… J'ai réussi à me démotiver tout seul. C'est dingue comme c'est facile de renoncer, même si on est vite en proie à une culpabilité qui nous écrase. Si Terezi ne vient pas prononcer la sentence, je serais forcé de le faire. Je suis rompu, j'en ai marre, je veux que ça cesse. Cette torture me tue à petit feu. Je me dis que Gamzee sera acquitté, mais je n'y crois pas trop. Il va crever. Comme Vriska, qui est aussi passé par le tribunal, il va crever. Il faut croire qu'il ne peut pas y couper. Terezi doit s'en être rendue compte elle aussi.

Ça y est, ça commence. Je vois des connaissances défiler. Tavros dans son fauteuil roulant, Kurloz Makara -le père de Gamzee-, quelques personnes que je ne connais pas et un idiot que je reconnais seulement à la dernière minute. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que cet abruti d'Egbert fait là ? Il me fait un signe de la main mais je me détourne. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne veux pas le voir. J'ai mieux à faire que de perdre mon temps avec lui. J'inspire et expire plusieurs fois. Terezi n'est toujours pas là. Le juge prend place. C'est le même que pour Vriska et je sens Tavros trembler dans son fauteuil. Ce n'est pas un tendre. Si on ne lui avait pas destitué l'affaire Nitram, Vriska n'aurait sûrement pas été acquittée. Je commence doucement à stresser. Aucun doute, cette fois il ne va pas s'en sortir. Je t'en prie Terezi, dépêche-toi. Tu es son seul espoir de sortie, tu es la seule à avoir tenu tête à ce miroir de glace qu'est la justice. Le juge soupire, visiblement il en a marre des affaires qui concernent les drogués. C'est sans espoir. Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Plusieurs fois de suite. Mais je ne réponds pas, trop obsédé par le début de la plaidoirie du juge et la récapitulation des faits qu'il incombe à Gamzee. Il lui a mit la fuite de Vriska sur le dos cet enfoiré… Je sens que je le hais déjà.

Mon pda fait des bonds dans ma poche, comme s'il tentait indéfiniment d'attirer mon attention. Il ne l'aura pas. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Le juge est coupé dans sa phrase, un mec en tunique blanche vient de monter à l'estrade et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Aux vues de son sourire, je me doute que ça ne va pas être agréable à entendre. Je n'ai pas tout à fait tort et je m'en rends compte lorsqu'il se frotte les mains et s'adresse à toute l'assemblée. Je retiens difficilement mon souffle, j'ai peur. Mon cœur a senti cette soudaine agitation et il suit la cadence en s'ordonnant d'aller plus vite. J'ai envie qu'il aille moins vite, mais déjà je sens que je suis pendu aux lèvres du juge lorsqu'il prononce ces quelques mots qui semblent lui faire un bien fou. Pour moi, ça ne fait juste que poignarder mon cœur déjà creux comme une passoire. Ou comme les yeux de Terezi.

« Gamzee Makara vient de nous quitter. Le fait qu'il n'ai plus sa drogue quotidienne l'a fait perdre la tête et lorsqu'on l'a retrouvé il avait avalé sa langue. »

Un silence de mort s'abat sur l'assemblée. Seul mon portable trouble la totale torpeur qui a assommée la foule. Plus rien ne se passe. Plus personne ne bouge, j'ai presque l'impression que plus personne ne respire. Le temps s'est arrêté, encore une fois. Mais cette fois, je ne suis pas le seul pour qui cela s'est produit. Malgré toutes les misères qu'il a faites subir à son fils, Kurloz semble pétrifié. Comme quoi, il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il semblait l'être. Avec un sourire satisfait qui me retourne les entrailles, le juge nous congédie. Bien sûr, pour lui cela ne veut rien dire. Il entend parler de morts tous les jours. Pour lui, le décès d'un accusé signifie juste qu'il va avoir la matinée de libre. Peut-être même retourner faire un somme. Je hais ce connard insensible. En sortant, j'ai la mauvaise surprise de constater que ma voiture ne redémarrera pas. Je grogne. Moi qui pensait qu'avec un temps aussi radieux, il ne pouvait arriver que de bonnes chose, je me suis bien leurré. Et Terezi qui ne sait rien de tout ce qui arrive. Enfin si, peut-être qu'elle sait. C'est même d'ailleurs probablement pour ça qu'elle n'est pas venue.

« Tu veux que je te ramène Karkat ? »

L'autre idiot d'Egbert, avec son sourire d'ange tombé du ciel, il se propose gentiment de me ramener… Il ne pourrait pas faire la tronche, comme tout le monde ? C'est une journée de merde, pourquoi je suis le seul à aller aussi mal ? Peut-être que je suis le seul qui tient réellement à Gamzee dans ce bas monde. Enfin… plutôt "tenait" puisqu'il n'est plus. Je hoche la tête et m'installe côté passager. John démarre et s'engage sur la route avec prudence, je ne pensais pas qu'il conduisait aussi bien. Je serais rentré avant que Terezi n'arrive ici, comme ça elle ne me cherchera pas. D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux de la prévenir…

10 messages.

gallowsCalibrator.

Le pseudo de Terezi.

Je clique sur les messages qui défilent un à un. Je mets un peu de temps à déchiffrer ce qu'elle a écrit, de son écriture si particulière, mais lorsque je comprends mon cœur se serre.

J'ARR1V3 B13NTOT, G4MZ33 3ST 3N L13U SUR. C4 4 TOUT D3 M3M3 3T3 SUP3R D1FF1C1L3 S4NS M3S Y3UX POUR Y VO1R. H3H3H3 :]

4TT3ND, J'41 D1S UN3 B3T1S3. NOUS N3 SOMM3S P4S 3N S3CUR1T3...

1LS NOUS ONT T1R3 D3SSUS.

K4RK4T, 1LS D1S3NT QU'1LS V3UL3NT QU3 G4MZ33 CR3V3.

J3 T'3N SUPPL13 R3POND !

C'3ST D3S G3NS D3 L4 PR1SON.

J3GUS, 1LS ONT L3 DRO1T D3 F41R3 F3U SUR UN D3T3NU 3N FU1T3.

K4RK4T... J3 N'41 3NCOR3 R13N PU F41R3.

J3 SU1S 1NUT1L3, UN3 BONN3 4 R13N ! M3M3 QU4ND J'Y M3TS D3 L4 BONN3 VOLONT3, J3 N3 P3UX P4S S4UV3R L3S 3TR3S QU1 M3 SONT CH3RS...

N3 M'4TT3NDS P4S, J3 N3 R3NTR3R41S P4S.

Je n'attends pas plus longtemps pour la rappeler et Egbert qui voulait discuter ne m'en tient pas rigueur. Désolé vieux, mais je ne veux pas avoir une autre mort sur la conscience. Deux, c'est déjà bien assez. Surtout que ce connard, au tribunal, il nous a salement menti ce con ! Pourquoi il ne nous a pas dit qu'il avait tenté de s'évader et que les gardes l'avait froidement abattu ? Ah… Je sais pourquoi. Ils tiennent à la réputation de leur foutu établissement plus qu'à la réalité des faits. Jusque là, il n'y avait que Vriska qui avait réussi à s'enfuir mais s'ils nous apprennent que c'est monnaie courante de réussir à s'évader aussi facilement de leur passoire, on ne va plus jamais rien leur confier. Sauf que eux, ils y tiennent à leur flooz et ce ne sont pas trois petits merdeux, juste parce qu'ils veulent la vérité, qu'ils vont l'avoir au détriment d'une réputation. Elle décroche au bout de trois sonneries.

« Putain, mais t'es partie où bordel ?!

\- Karkat ? Je n'espérais plus entendre le son de ta voix.

\- Tu es où ? J'entends le bruit des vagues… Fait pas la conne, rentre !

\- A quoi bon, si je ne peux protéger personne ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de protéger qui que ce soit putain !

\- Mais, s'ils s'en prennent à toi !

\- Ils ne le feront pas.

\- Peux-tu me le jurer ?

\- Je te le jure ! Maintenant arrête les conneries, tu me fais flipper !

\- Toutes mes promesses, je n'ai jamais pu les tenir.

\- Je tiendrais cette promesse, je te promets qu'il n'arrivera rien ni à toi ni à moi.

\- Karkat…

\- On va gentiment continuer nos putains de vies ennuyeuses jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'on meurt de vieillesse.

\- …

\- On aura une bien meilleure vie que jusqu'à maintenant, on aura plus à s'occuper de magouilles louches maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là ! »

Je vois Egbert faire un mouvement de sourcils plus qu'évocateur mais je lui répond par un regard noir. Non, décidément c'est vraiment pas le moment. Je n'aurais pas du accepter de monter avec lui. Avec cet appel, il saura bientôt tout de notre vie. Comme si j'avais envie qu'il sache.

« Karkat, répond-elle après un long silence, c'est dur de vivre.

\- Je sais, je sais. Pour moi aussi ça fait mal.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter.

\- Si, tu peux ! Si moi je le peux, alors toi aussi.

\- Non. Je suis beaucoup moins forte que toi. Je suis un boulet, une véritable empotée. Je ne serais plus jamais utile à personne.

\- ARRETE DE DIRE DES CONNERIES PAREILLES ! TU PENSES VRAIMENT QUE TU ETAIS INUTILE POUR GAMZEE ? ET MOI, TU Y AS PENSE ??? SANS TOI, JE DEVIENS QUOI MOI !

\- …

\- Attends, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'ai besoin de toi. On est plus que tous les deux, si l'un de nous disparaissait…

\- Tu pourrais refaire ta vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Nous ne serions plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais vous oublier ! Vous avez été sans conteste la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée de toute ma vie.

\- Mais tu pourras reconstruire ta vie, voir de meilleures choses que toutes ces horreurs qu'on a vécues… Ça ne vaut pas le coup pour toi ?

\- Pas si tu meurs !

\- Tu serais capable de m'aimer ? On seraient une vraie famille cette fois, avec des enfants. Tout plein d'enfants.

\- Terezi, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je veux savoir. Oui ou non ?

\- Bien sûr, je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi ! Entre survivants, il faut être solidaires et, même si on ne s'aime pas tout de suite, on apprendra à s'aimer avec le temps. Je te ferais tous les enfants que tu veux pour qu'on soit une vraie famille. »

Je sens quelque chose d'humide rouler sur ma joue alors que ma voix commence à trembler. Je prononce les derniers mots de ma tirade, espérant qu'elle l'a convaincue de ne pas se suicider. Mais j'ai toujours été maladroit avec les mots, j'ai tellement peur que ça finisse mal pour elle aussi.

« Alors, ajoutais-je d'une voix sur le point de se briser, attends-moi bien sagement d'accord ? Je viens te chercher, on rentre à la maison.

\- …

\- …?

\- Tu sais Karkat, je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça ferait maintenant que je n'ai plus d'yeux mais juste des orbites vides.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu penses que l'eau salée va entrer dans mes yeux et me désinfecter de l'intérieur ?

\- A ta place, je n'essayerais pas.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas, je serais de nouveau propre. Lavée ! Comme si rien de tout cela n'était jamais arrivé. Je pourrais recommencer à zéro et--

\- Terezi, soit sage le temps qu'on arrive et après tu feras ce que tu voudras !

\- Ah ça non, je sais que tu m'en empêcheras.

\- Non, Terezi, ne--

\- bip bip bip. »

Je demande à Egbert s'il connaît la destination de la plage la plus proche. Il tente de protester mais comme je menace de lui piquer le volant des mains pour conduire à sa place, il reste docile et m'y conduit. Terezi ne pleurait pas. Si, peut-être au début de la conversation, mais après je jurerais ne jamais l'avoir entendue aussi heureuse. Même lorsqu'elle était avec Gamzee. Pourtant, elle l'aimait sincèrement, Gamzee… A moins que… A moins que… Je me souviens de la phrase qu'elle m'a dite. Elle m'a demandé si je pourrais l'aimer. J'ai pensé qu'elle délirait, comme un début de folie poussée par la perte de son amour. Mais elle avait déjà commencé à se détruire bien avant. Alors elle m'aurait vraiment aimé et elle aurait mal prit le fait que je le fasse pour oublier Gamzee ? Oh mon dieu non, j'espère que ce n'est pas ça, sinon elle va vraiment se…

La voiture arrive enfin, je n'attends même pas qu'Egbert se soit garé pour descendre. Je n'attends même pas qu'il se soit arrêté, même si juste avant je lui ai hurlé un stop arbitraire et qui n'admettait pas la moindre discussion. J'ai courus jusqu'à la plage et j'ai cherché partout sur la plage. Sans succès. Au bout d'un certain moment, j'ai repéré un gamin qui chialais son château de sable disparu. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait attiré mon attention. C'était le bâton qu'il tenait dans les mains. Une cane s'aveugle, avec en son sommet une tête de dragon encore reconnaissable malgré le sable qui collait à l'instrument. Je suis allé lui demander où il avait trouvé ça et il m'a indiqué un point vague à l'horizon. Je lui ai repris la cane. J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu. Sur le rivage, il n'y avait plus personne. Seulement une inscription formée à partir de coquillages, traçant des lettre que je mis un peu trop de temps à déchiffrer. Certaines partaient déjà loin du rivage lorsque je compris le message et éclatais en sanglots.

« K4RK4T, J3 T'41M41S »

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai pas l'habitude de terminer mes fics sur la mort d'un personnage important.  
> Mais là, je ne sais pas, ça me semblait être la chose à faire.  
> Je sais, l'histoire est assez tordue et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me donne un arrière-goût de "pas fini".  
> Sachez que j'aime beaucoup Terezi et qu'au départ ça ne devait pas finir comme ça.  
> Mais, il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai lu **King's Game** et c'est donc en hommage à mon personnage préféré de ce manga (Nami) que j'ai écris la fin pour Terezi.  
>  Voilà comme ça vous savez pourquoi ça vous disait quelque chose -si ça vous disait vraiment quelque chose- !  
> N'hésitez pas à commenter, savoir si je laisse la fin comme ça ou si j'essaye de retoucher mon OS pour qu'il me paraisse moins... weird...


End file.
